La Vision Del Epyon
by Pryre-chan
Summary: Una vision del futuro se revela ante Heero. Es su deber defenderla.
**La Visión Del Epyon**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes de Mobile Suit Gundam Wing**

 **No Me Pertenecen**

 **Capitulo Único**

 **-o-**

¿Dónde estaba?

Heero Yuy apretó los ojos y los abrió, una luz brillante lo cegó por un momento antes de que se enfocaran, a su alrededor arena blanca y brillante, se apoyó sobre las manos y elevo su cuerpo.

¿Acaso no estaba dentro del Epyon que Traize Khushrenada le había permitido usar?

-Espera no te muevas, la ambulancia esta de camino-

Heero escucho la voz familiar y volteo rápidamente.

Allí estaba ella.

-Relena- la llamo y la joven solo lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Nos conocemos?-

En ese momento se vio alzado de los brazos por los paramédicos y llevado a la fuerza. Reaccionando de pronto se liberó del agarre y derribo a los hombres, salió huyendo como antes.

Cuando cruzo el borde de la playa se sintió caer.

-o-

Cuando volvió en si se encontró de pronto mareado, su vista concentrada en el suave vaivén de las hojas del árbol sobre él.

Una mano recorría su pelo con suavidad y parsimonia.

Heero la tomo con fuerza y rápidamente.

-¿Heero?- una voz femenina lo llamo.

Entonces subió aún más la vista y se encontró mirando a unos ojos azules y a una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-¿Una pesadilla?- le pregunto amablemente mientras la mano volvía a cepillar su pelo. Heero se elevó y miro con desconcierto que se encontraba recostado en las piernas de la chica.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de un comunicador que Relena se apuró a contestar.

-Señorita Relena. Lamento la interrupción-

-No te preocupes Noin ¿qué pasa?-

-Los embajadores que esperábamos para mañana decidieron adelantar su viaje y están aquí. Les dije que no podía atenderlos, pero ellos insisten en hablar con usted-

Relena suspiro.

-Está bien iré enseguida- y corto. Se giró a verlo con una mirada triste.-Lo siento Heero pero debo volver. ¿Podemos cenar esta noche?-

Heero veía alrededor buscando señas de una alucinación o cualquier tipo de engaño.

No era que el Epyon te mostraba…

No pudo terminar su pensamiento ya que Relena se había inclinado hacia él y le había dado un breve beso en la boca como disculpa.

-De veras lo siento- se puso de pie- ¿Nos vamos?-

Pero Heero no pudo levantarse ni tomar la mano que le ofrecían.

-¡Heero!- escucho un grito

-o-

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba mirando por una ventana, la vista era de un pequeño prado con un borde de bosque.

Tocaron a la puerta. Y entraron.

-Aquí viene el mejor padrino del mundo- dijo Duo al entrar engalanado con un traje negro y peinado formal.

Heero no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Tu?-

Duo lo miro largamente y rasco su nuca con desconcierto.

-Creo que la ceremonia por fin te está afectando-

-Es normal Duo- hablo otra voz y Quatre rápidamente se dejó ver-Todo esta listo afuera ¿y contigo?-

Entonces Heero vio la pequeña caja que tenía Quatre entre sus manos.

Entonces él era el padrino.

Entonces reacciono.

¿Padrino?

¿De una boba?

Trowa entro poco después igual de formal.

-¿Ya están listos?- pregunto y todas las miradas se posaron en Heero.

¡Mi boda! Pensó sorprendido.

Esto es una visión se dijo a si mismo, aunque sentía en el estómago un nudo como antes de una difícil misión.

-Pero Heero tu corbata- le dijo Quatre de pronto y se acercó rápidamente a arreglárselo, luego fue empujado suavemente hasta posarse sobre un espejo de pie.

Se admiró.

O admiro al Heero de la visión…¿de su futuro?

Su traje negro y su pelo recogido de un estilo elegante, supuso que había sido obra de su padrino. ¿Pero que había estado pensando para elegir a Quatre?

Vio a su alrededor y la respuesta fue obvia.

Era la mejor opción.

Las campanas de lo que supuso la iglesia donde estaba trinaron y el ambiente se tensó a su alrededor.

-Tardan demasiado- fue la repica de Wufei que venía entrando.

-Iremos enseguida-

Quatre tomo del hombro a Heero.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Lo estoy- respondió rápidamente.

-Bien entonces que esperamos. No debemos hacer esperar a la bella novia- Duo se hizo a un lado para que Heero fuera primero, pero este no pudo detener el impulso de mandar una mirada de advertencia a Duo.

Este solo le mando una sonrisa conocedora.

Los cuatro pilotos le hacían una extraña compañía, el nudo de su estómago había menguado y ahora solo había curiosidad y expectativa.

Como seria ver a Relena vestida de novia.

En su mente no había espacio para imaginar a ninguna más. La certeza del hecho le hizo esbozar una sonrisa pequeña.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Aun no llega al altar y ya está cambiado!- Duo fingió estremecerse a su lado.

Las grandes puertas de roble estaban frente a él.

Era el momento.

Abrió las puertas con decisión. Pero no encontró nada de lo que esperaba.

-o-

Otra vez se encontró viendo a la nada, pero su vista estaba nublada y la cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente. Quiso hablar pero no pudo, la sentía llena de hierro en la calidad conocida de sangre.

Luego escucho los gemidos y gritos de una mujer, por su fuerza estaba cerca de él, casi encima.

-¡Heero! ¡Heero!- gritaba la voz

Se sintió impulsado de un lado a otro pero su cuerpo ni su voz reacciono, con el resto de sus fuerzas elevo hasta su campo visual su mano derecha y observo que estaba cubierta de sangre roja.

Su propia sangre.

Al parecer venia del abdomen.

Un balazo.

Un apuñalamiento.

No le dio importancia cuando la mujer se acercó a besarle las mejillas.

-Heero…estarás bien cariño…- y el llanto era tal que sintió más frio aun.

Suspiro lo que pudo y pensó es que este era un futuro para él. Un futuro para él y aquella persona que lloraba, era el precio de juntar su vida a otra.

La haría sufrir mucho.

Pero él no lo permitiría.

Los paramédicos llegaron y elevaron su cuerpo.

-¡Por favor sálvenlo!- gritaba la voz- le dispararon…Se puso frente a mí y…-

Lo alejaron del toque reconfortante y sintió los piquetes de agujas en su brazo.

Su vista se volvió negra.

-o-

Cuando volvió a abrirlos y ya harto de los cambios constantes decidió ponerse de pie y marcharse.

Cuando estuvo por hacerlo noto un peso extra sobre su pecho, miro sobre si y vio una mata de pelo castaño, su propio brazo estaba envuelto alrededor para que no cayera.

Su respiración se detuvo, pero una respiración más pequeña empezó a venir del bebe sobre su pecho.

Heero vio a su alrededor, un dormitorio de fino decorado con grandes ventanales de donde venía una tenue luz.

Estaba echado en una gran cama, pero aun con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa, giro la vista y a pesar de que lo sospechaba la imagen de la mujer a su lado lo derribo.

Era Relena, estaba claro, pero las líneas de su rostro habían madurado y su pelo estaba aún más largo, vestía solo un vestido casual y tenía los zapatos puestos.

Al parecer ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

El pequeño sobre su pecho se movió y por un momento Heero pensó preocupado que no sabía qué hacer si el más pequeño despertaba, pero este solo movió la cabeza y sus pequeñas manos se tensaron en puños suaves.

Se aferraron a su camisa.

-Uhmm…¿qué hora es?- pregunto la voz adormilada a su lado

-…No se…-

El cuerpo femenino se movió sinuosamente hasta tomar un pequeño reloj de mesa cercano.

-Las diez. No quedamos dormidos de nuevo- Relena se estiro y bajo de la cama- Iré a ver lo del desayuno, volveré enseguida-

-Está bien- Heero la miro ir a la puerta y volver rápidamente solo para agacharse frente a ambos y darles un beso en la frente a ambos.

-Buenos días querido- y salió.

Casi enseguida Heero se puso de pie sujetando con sumo cuidado a su carga valiosa.

Lo estudio con cuidado.

Era un pequeño varón de menos de un año, pelo castaño, piel blanca.

Por un momento el saber su color de sus ojos se había vuelto una prioridad. Pero lo alejo, se acercó a ver por la ventana los jardines verdes y cuidados de una casa de apariencia enorme.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención es verse a sí mismo, mayor y con un bebe en brazos que se aferraba a él con fuerza.

Esa imagen…

-o-

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio el panel de comando frente a el junto con las pantallas de ubicación a su alrededor.

Había vuelto a la cabina de Epyon.

Se quitó el casco y se quedó quieto por un largo momento recordando y grabando a fuego las imágenes que había visto y vivido en su mente.

Cuando se vio a si mismo con su hijo en brazos...

Fue tan feliz.

-¿Has acabado Heero?- le llamo una voz afuera.

Traize Khushrenada lo esperaba afuera para saber su veredicto sobre el programa.

Su futuro.

El de todos.

La cabeza empezó a palpitarle y vio como el comandante tenía un arma en las manos.

Seguro pensaba matarlo o hacer que Heero lo mate.

Abrió las puertas del Epyon y salto fuera.

Tenía un futuro que proteger.

 **-o-o-o-**

Primer Fic de MSG.

Espero les haya gustado.

Para su disfrute.

 _ **Pryre-chan**_


End file.
